Fallen Angel
by Moon Angel4
Summary: The pilots thought that now they can live normals lives after the descruction of their gundams but they are to do one more mission but this mission is different. What will they find? not sure about the genre/rating cause it might be 2 high, not sure about


Fallen Angel  
  
  
  
Okay, this is the first time for me. So plz don't sue me if I get information wrong. 'k? & if I do plz tell me^^; 'Cause I've only seen some of the episodes (Dub) and 'Endless Waltz' so plz HELP  
  
Alright, I DON'T OWN GW, their respective creators do & everyone else who's involved with it LEGALLY!!!!!!  
  
Hope u enjoy ~smiles happily~ & thanx for reading^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Deep inside a compound laid a crumpled body hidden from view by wearing a torn black cloak. At first glance one would think this person was dead. But it was quite the opposite. This person was alive. The door that was the only way of exiting the small, dark, drafty room suddenly opened. Allowing light to shine trough the room ever so slightly. A middle-aged man with fading golden-brown hair and black eyes in a black and white uniform with a slight sad expression on his face was in the doorway. Which was quickly wiped from his face before his comrades could see that. He then said in a firm voice, "It's time to train"  
  
The body that was hidden in the dark corner of the room merely nodded its head in reply.  
  
*Onegai, forgive me Tenshi…*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Ex-pilot of Gundam 02 or Deathscythe was having pretty much a normal day. "MAXWELL!!!!!!" *Hehe. Looks like Wu-man woke up* Wu-man or Chang Wufei ex-pilot of Gundam 05 or Shenlong woke up this morning to find, well very improper um… things in his room. Leaving a very pissed off Wufei. "When I find that braided baka I'LL KILL HIM!"  
  
During this charade of wanting to kill Duo Maxwell proceeded to wake the whole household up. Three very annoyed young men walked into the kitchen to watch Wufei attempted to capture and kill Duo. In a slightly annoyed yet very amused voice said, "Should we help or just watch?" This voice belonged to Quatre Raberba Winner. He is the ex-pilot of Gundam 04 or Sandrock. He owns the place that they are staying at. Which happens to be a moderate size mansion and was furnished in a nice yet discreet way, considering how much money his company makes.  
  
His only reply that he got was a shrug of the shoulders from one of the other young men and a "Hn" from the other one. The young man that actually voiced his reply but didn't really give an answer was Heero Yuy, ex-pilot of Gundam 01 or Wing Zero. The one that just shrugged his shoulders was Trowa Barton, ex-pilot of Gundam 03 or Heavyarms.  
  
Just then Wufei came in looking smug and… holding a braid! Behind him was one pitiful looking Duo. The three young men stared in shock. Wufei rarely caught Duo but they guessed it was his lucky day.  
  
Duo's a cocky yet cheerful American. With long chocolate brown hair that he always had in a braid and violet eyes that always held mischief. Wufei is a martial artist who is Asian. With black hair that he always puts in a short ponytail and black eyes that showed he had no patience and almost no regard for anyone. Quatre is a kind Arabian. With blonde hair and blue eyes that showed compassion and patience but when angered he is a force to recon with. Trowa is the quiet and cool one of the bunch. With light brown hair covering one of his emerald green eyes that show his mysterious demeanor. Heero is a perfect solider that comes from Japan. With deep brown hair and cold Prussian blue eyes.  
  
Suddenly Heeros' laptop computer was blinking. Not going unnoticed by the perfect soilder he quickly went to his computer to see what message he got. Soon the others noticed that Heero was reading something. Since Wufei was distracted Duo was able to slip from his grasp and see what Heero was reading.  
  
"So Heero what's it say?" questioned the cheerful young man. Heero's only reply was "We all have a mission that we can't refuse." Duo looked somewhat relieved. Quatre saw this and asked why. "Now Wu-man can't kill me until after the mission," he replied with a cocky grin.  
  
  
  
#Hidden Base camp  
  
"NANI!!!!" was heard throughout the hidden base. Everyone present in the room covered their ears for Duo had a pair of lungs on him that's for sure.  
  
"As I was saying Duo we need all of you to infiltrate their compound and find out what project 'Life/Death' is and bring back all the information."  
  
"Demo wouldn't they recognize us?" questioned Quatre, the voice of reason. "True, demo they think your Gundams have been destroyed." "Matte, you mean that…" Trowa started but he finished for him. "Hai, your Gundams haven't been destroyed." "Then how?" Wufei voiced. "The ones you DID destroy weren't the real ones." "So," said Heero realizing what he was going at "you switched the real ones with identical copies." "Exactly."  
  
"Doushite?" Quatre asked. "Because we knew a new organization was brewing, we just didn't know where and when it was going to strike." "What is this organization called?" "Resurrection" "Demo, we did find some disturbing information." "Nani?" Duo said this but without shouting and considering he didn't have much patience left, it was an effort on his part. "This project, whatever it is, can destroy a whole planet or colony without much effort." Silence then filled the room in dread. *What could be so powerful enough to destroy a planet or colony without any effort?!* Were the pilots' thoughts right at that moment. A voice broke that uneasy silence. "When do we leave?" Heero asked in his monotone voice. "As soon as possible."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
They didn't know how but he already had everything ready for them. Their fake records and everything. Just in case the guards wanted to check their credentials. They were already accepted to the organization but they just had to go the compound and prove themselves to the people in charge of the project.  
  
#While inside a carrier ship that was taking them to the heart of the organization  
  
"Mou, is it just me or do these organizations always have corny uniforms?" complained Duo while pointing to the outfits they were wearing. ((AN: of course^^)) For the uniforms were on the left side was white and the right side was black. "If you keep complaining I'll cut your precious braid off!!" barked Wufei. Duo looked on in horror. Like his braid was his lifeline he clutched it close to him. Before he could say a witty retort Heero gave him his infamous death glare. Which silenced the braided hair youth.  
  
"Well, at least we know that we won't be separated." Quatre said hoping to release the tension in the air. In which he succeeded. Duo voicing his thoughts to everyone wondering just what project 'Life/Death' is, which is what everyone's thoughts were on right now.  
  
The interior of the ship looked like the inside a carrier that would carry mobile suits but was modified a bit to accommodate to carry humans.  
  
The ship slowing came to a stop. Interrupting everyone's thoughts bringing them to the problem at hand. Getting in. Soon afterwards the door to the ship opened allowing them to get off and get their bags.  
  
The place was highly advanced in the structure from what they could tell and had a purpose in the design for more than show and wondered if their technology was just as advanced as the compound. Once they were off, a middle-aged man with fading golden-brown hair and black eyes greeted them.  
  
"Hello, you boys must be the new recruits to the organization" Quatre nodded his had in affirmation and started to introduce everyone. "My name is Hayama Salten. The young man with the braid is Max Hunter. The one next to him that has black hair is Li Asko. On the other side of Max is Touya Uuka. Beside Touya, the one were his hair covers half of his face, is Hein Smith." "It is nice to meet you boys. My name is Asuka Teknou. You are assigned to my station."  
  
A young man in his yearly 20s tapped Teknou-san on the shoulder and whispered, /Something is wrong with Tenshi/ Teknou-san nodded his head in understanding and quickly said, "Gomen boys but there's something that demands my attention immediately. My assistant here," while pointing to the young man, "will take you to your quarters. Onegai, excuse me" and quickly left. *Those boys seem friendly enough. Maybe they'll be able to help? I hope so*  
  
Teknou-sans' assistant, Kenichi, showed them their rooms and along the way telling them some basic information and were the halls go and rooms there was. "Hey, where does this door lead to?" asked a fairly curious Duo pointing towards the sealed door. Kenichi seemed a bit unsure how to answer that but merely replied, "You will find out soon enough." And quietly added *If you make it…* The pilots were a bit surprised at his response but didn't show it. Figuring that's where they kept top-secret files and in this case, the project.  
  
#Deep within the compound  
  
"What's going on here?!" boomed Teknou-san. "Ano…" "For some unknown reason… ano… sir, the project… went out of control." Said a shaken up voice of a new recruit. "And why are the two of you down here ALONE?" "We… well…" "Speak up!!" The two new recruits were shaking all over, obviously afraid of being in trouble. For they have heard that Teknou-san was strict when it came to the project. Which is why he was in charge and not many even know what the project is.  
  
"For disobedience both of you WILL be moved to another station. And if any of you say a word about this project you will be KILLED. Understood." Both mutely nodded their heads in fear. "Now LEAVE." They nodded once more and ran up the stairs and out the door as if hell was on their heels.  
  
He shifted his gaze towards the body that was curled up in a ball in the corner. Immediately his gaze softened. "Its alright. They won't be coming back." The person hidden from prying eyes by wearing the torn cloak with the hood up slowly looked up at him and merely nodded. "There are five new recruits in my station. They're the ex-Gundam pilots. They might be able to help..."  
  
  
  
#Two weeks Later  
  
"Man two weeks have gone by and we are no closer as to finding any fucking information on the damn project!" exclaimed a frustrated Duo. The other pilots nodded their heads in agreement. Well except Heero who gave a "Hn" as an answer. Even he the perfect solider was frustrated a bit. The training in the Resurrection compound was pretty hard but nothing the pilots couldn't handle. Other than the part where Duo complains about have to get up at the crack of dawn and Wufei and Duo's occasional spats it was pretty much smooth sailing. They were pretty surprised that no one recognized them. But it gave them one less thing to worry about.  
  
But things were going to change…  
  
  
  
Hoped u enjoyed what's here so far. Um I have writers block right now. PLZ HELP!!! by reviewing^^ plz? Here's some translations for ya (if somethings wrong TELL ME!)  
  
Ano= um  
  
Demo= but  
  
Matte= wait  
  
Hai= yes  
  
Nani= what  
  
Doushite= why  
  
Mou= is something similar to geez  
  
Tenshi= angel (I hope^_^;)  
  
-san= is a way of showing respect to someone older than u (I think-_-;)  
  
Oh & before u go PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I need to know what u think *^^* thanx 


End file.
